The last survivors of world war one!
by thecrazytagteam
Summary: well this is about a girl who kills abe lincoln! but then later in the chapters she finds out that she actually wasn't the one who killed lincoln. she takes on many other mystical adventures with her friends Elizabeth and Angelina helping them understand!
1. 1 The survivors

THE LAST SURVIVORS OF WORLD WAR ONE !

Chapter #1

I stood there waiting for anything . But still nothing. I suddenly regret everything I did for this moment. I thought long and hard of what I had done. It hurt to much to say out loud. I had ruined the world forever . It was something I haven't forgotten since it happened. Its like a dark cloud that's looming over my soul, bringing me to much depression . I stood there crying not knowing what to do. Me Sydney blackheart has ruined everything.

It all happened when world war one was beginning. The summer of 1865 was when Europe wanted to destroy us. There were allies but you never actually knew what side they were really working for. A lot of people believed this would be the end of all wars.

They don't know how right they really were. I walked into the street looking both ways. What good will that do? I mean there are barely any people left in the world. I crossed the street. And went through an alleyway, I looked both ways for the Europeans. Never know where they really are.

Wait, hold up. You don't know what the wrong thing I did. Again as I said its hard to say just as hard as it is to write. But maybe one day I can forgive myself. Maybe.

Ok here goes. As you know I did something bad. I was an ally. Not just an ally, but a very undependable ally. I was for the Europeans now I see that I did the wrong thing.

Even worse I was working also for the president of the U.S.A. which means Lincoln. And there is also one more secret. The Europeans made me once they found out I was working for Lincoln. As I write this I regret everything I've done. But if I didn't they promised that they would kill everyone in the U.S.A with a bomb launching. I am Lincolns killer.

cant wait for the next chapter! :D hope you read the next one! Thanks for reading, comment if you liked it!


	2. 2 Footsteps

~Chapter 2~

I know you may shocked. But maybe I did the right thing by doing what I did. Then again ,no I didn't. This journal is the thing that keeps me sane. If I didn't have this journal I probably wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Anyways….

I didn't do this to be a murderer. I did it because we the people have to have hope. I know what your thinking. " Sydney how in the world is that helping the people? ". Well, if we didn't the Europeans would bomb the place.

But then again… I'm afraid they wont keep there promise of not bombing us. Cause as I said you cant trust many people. Now I live in danger. They are hunting me. Both the Americans and the Europeans.

I feel like such an outcast. Both sides want to kill me. Why bother running? Who cares right? Well I will be tortured, maybe even executed. So I'm running.

My heart always feels like its going to burst. Maybe from depression or the fact that I've been running all night. I'm always sweating buckets. But anticipation keeps me going.

Lights flash of when I shot Lincoln. I tried to keep running, but I couldn't it was to much to bare. I stopped running. My head was spinning, my heart was on the urge of exploding.

I walked through the shadows, afraid of being caught. I slowed down to a bush. I fell to the ground. My lights went out. The last thing I heard was footsteps. I forced my eyes open. Through the dim light I saw a boy about the same age as me.

And then I slipped away into darkness.

Thx for reading! :D comment if you liked this one!

Stay around for the next one! :D! also a shout out for Angelina who reads all my stories with anticipation! Go Angelina! You go girl!


	3. 3 The arriving

~chapter 3~

I woke up and let out a moan. I hurt everywhere, I felt like I got hit by a bus. Well I don't really know how that feels. But it probably would compare. I think I broke I few ribs, maybe tore a muscle.

Wait, I thought. Where am I? I opened my eyes trying to see the room. I found out that I was lying on a table. I stared at the ceiling.

"I see that our patient is awake."

I suddenly sat up to see who it was. Wrong move. Pain rushed up to my head. I slammed back down on the table, from the sudden pain.

"whoa take it easy there, your already beat up as is. No need to be alarmed I'm only the doctor. But you could call me Henry."

"ok", I said "can I ask you a question?"

"yes, hit me with your best shot" Henry said.

"were you um the person that found me?", I asked.

The doctor laughed "far from it, a teenager came in here carrying you. He said that they saw you fall in a bush and pass out. So I don't know much about that. Well besides that you have fractured your ankle, and seems like you popped an air sac." the doctor said.

" really?" I groaned "it feels like I've been hit by a bus."

The doctor chuckled, and looked at his clip board.

I guess he was checking something. I don't know, maybe he was rating how I was feeling. Or my humor, I chuckled.

Ugh I thought. My head hurts so much I might faint. Hmm I thought that probably would be good. Sleep is good it numbs the pain. But only until the mourning. Ugh never mind I rather not sleep.

The door opened. The doctor smiled and welcomed him in. I looked up smiling. My smile faded. It was him. The person who had saved me. I could hear my heart beat speed up. I sat there paralyzed.

thnx for reading! Ik you probably are going insane over my cliffies. You probably want to rip a teddy bear apart wit a chainsaw (psychos O_O ) wait for the next one plz! Shout out to myself cause im awesome :D!


	4. Chapter 4 My story

~Chapter 4~

Ok I thought. Be calm…. How in the world am I gonna be calm. I mean the person who has just saved me from death is standing right there in the doorway. Nah I think I'll pass on the whole calm thing.

… nothing is happening I thought. Um.. Should I say something? I'm not sure. So I am just sitting there with my mouth open like a complete dork. Great, just great. I'm acting like a dork and he is just smiling over there.

He smiled, "I found you on Elm street, and you were running like crazy. So I wanted to see if you were like a track star. But guess your not since you collapsed."

"You were following me?" I asked.

"when you say it like that it kind of sounds like

I'm a stalker." he said

"opps sorry I didn't mean it like that." I stammered

"well I will just leave you to talk." the doctor said.

The doctor stood up and left the room slowly. There was an awkward pause.

"so?" he asked " what's your story 'bout running like that?

I lifted my head slower, afraid of banging my head on the table again. Should I tell him, I thought? I sighed. My head was hurting from either thinking to much or moving.

"well I was practicing for track, and I guess I pushed to hard." I lied.

"hmm." he said, " are you sure? Cause you looked like you were running for your life."

"oh yeah" I said, " one of my team mates was chasing me to help me practice. And I didn't know if I lost 'em."

"You don't have to lie, you know. You can trust me, I wont tell a soul. I promise" he pressed.

I sighed "ok I'll tell you but you have to cross your soul not to tell"

Thanx for reading this one! Shout out to Brianna who has just started reading my series. (yes I said SERIES) also again srry for so many cliffies. It is the only thing that keeps this book interesting right? Right? Oh well to bad if you don't like my cliffy moments why r u even reading this right now huh? HUH? Again thnx for read in. J J:D


	5. Chapter 5 Suffering

~chapter 5~

Shock, one of the most common reactions to something I say. See before all this happened I was just a nice little school girl roaming the halls. That has all changed drastically. Now I'm on the run from the cops.

One question that I have always wondered, how did this all happen to me? Good question. The thing is I'm not sure I really want the answer. Because if I did this wouldn't of happened.

Now I face maybe getting caught. If I tell this boy it might mean my execution. That is always fun, getting executed woo! Sounds fun huh? Not feelin' me, me either. Heck, if I was in your position I would go insane.

Anyways… I am now sitting on the floor. Why? you ask. Two words, I fainted. See, when I panic I faint, or apparently when I run to long. Sheesh, I wish I would stop fainting. Anyways…..

I sensed someone rush in the room. I looked up, the person looked like a big blob. I squinted, trying to see who it was. It was Henry, I was so relieved. Only problem is that is he looked really worried. I know when doctors looked worried its bad.

I looked around, more blobs. UGH, I thought, to many blobs there giving me a head ach. I looked to my left then my right, the boy was there. I almost screamed, I had no idea he was there.

More blobs, I guess they were doctors, dashed into the room. They pulled a big machine. I heard muttering. More blobs came.

"what's going on?" I managed to croak.

Voice's floated all through the air, I couldn't understand a word. The only thing I could here was a steady beeping sound.

Suddenly pain shot to my head, from god knows what. The next thing that happened was me throwing up blood. I tried to look down but the doctors held me down. Two blobs came up with weird metal gloves.

Reality struck, they were going to hit me with a thousand bolts of electricity. I struggled to get away. The doctors held me tighter. I screamed In desperate hope for them to stop. Tears flew down my face. The blobs came closer, I kicked as hard as I could but it was to late, they were holding my feet.

I sobbed waiting for more pain. But there wasn't. I thought for a spilt second that I would be ok. I had thought wrong, they were coming. I'm screwed I thought, this is it I'm dead. I closed my eyes and waited.

I felt pressure on my chest. Then it came, bolts of electricity soared through my body. I coughed, choked, wishing the pain would stop. But it didn't, it kept on goin'.

I waited desperately for heaven to come. Wait who said I was going to heaven I might go to hell. I prayed desperately to god hoping he would forgive me. I sobbed harder, but I knew It wouldn't help me plead my case.

It stopped, I felt the pressure and the pain come off me.

I looked up with my burning eyes. The doctors were crying. I looked to each face, and they all smiled with joy.

I kept looking, and the boy was there.

I managed to croak " well that's something you don't see every day"

**I am so glad to have finally concur writers block. That is why I wrote so much in this chapter. :D thanx so much 4 reading! Shout out to Sydney black who inspired this characters name. u guys r the bomb! And if u want a shout out do something that inspires me. Good luck ****J!**


	6. Chapter 6 Questions that make me shudder

~chapter 6~

Everybody's eyes were beaming with joy. All smiled, even I smiled a little. Ok maybe a lot, but still. I'm so happy that its all over, maybe. I'm still in the hospital, but Henry said I'll be out in a couple of days.

Anyways…. The boy ( which I found out his name and his is Trevor inscotio) has been hammering me to tell him what happened. BUT I WONT! Sorry for going crazy, but still.

Its hard not to go crazy.

In a couple hours I have to have a lesson on how to walk! TO WALK! I mean I'm not a kid any more people! But I epically failed to even stand, I ate my words hard. I have no idea how I can eat hard though.

Well, anyways, I stood up and fell over. I feel very clumsy like I don't know everyday! Can I just have balance for once? That's all I ask for really. Trevor and all the doctors laughed when I fell in a trash can. I of course didn't find this amusing at all.

I finally got standing up down. Sad thing is that I cant walk.

Well at least I'm ok physically, not mentally though. I was eager to get the heck out of there. The thing is I don't know what I'll do after I get out of here. Questions that make me shudder. I will probably run, or walk. Maybe hide. Who cares right now, I'll figure something out I guess.

Oh dang, I don't wanna even think about it. Sigh I really don't want to leave these guys their so nice. Well I will have to some time now.

Maybe… I thought just maybe….

I can go back to my parents…..

Ok peoples I have a ton of things to type in so little space! :D shout out to Trevor who inspired me to make the dudes name trevor (obviously) also shout out to buddy the cake boss which I meet and talked to today at the very lovely Carlo's bakery! I'm in new York and I'm writing this in my hotel room the Kimberly hotel by da way! So yay 4 meh and all my glory! :D happy thanksgiving break ppls! Woot woot! Again SRRY BOUT THEM OLD CLIFFIES! STOP NAGGING MEH PEEPS GOSH!

U NOW I'M TOTALLY BEAST JUST DO MEH A FAVOR AND SHUT UR TRAP! Or as old ppl like to say shut ur gab u jack wagon! Shout-outs finally done! J


	7. Chapter 7 Found

~chapter 7~

So I have been thinking about this for awhile. I mean not much to say. Its just that I have no where to go. I swore I would never go back there. But its either that or, live on the streets. Come on, seriously, which would you pick?

Besides that, I am able to walk! it's a miracle! Like when god healed the blind man! Ok.. Maybe not exactly like that,, but still its pretty awesome. I can also EAT! Nah that's not a miracle. I guess it is when your paralyzed.

But anyways I am able to go into the city. I refused this many times, but they insisted I must exercise. I made up so many excuses so I wouldn't have to go. Cause considering there are wanted posters posted all around the town, I'll pass.

Trevor finally found out that I was making up excuses. So because of some people ~cough cough Trevor~ I have to go to the town. So we are leaving this afternoon. To tell (well I'm not really telling you) you the truth I'm actually looking forward to it. But I'm also really nervous about someone spotting me.

It was finally time to leave. I got up slowly and left the room to go find Trevor. I walked to the first door to the left that was labeled room 12B. I opened the room and peered inside to find….. Nothing. The room was completely empty.

"trying to find someone?" a voice said behind me.

I turned around startled by the sudden appearance. Sigh it was only a nurse. I felt guilty so I apologized about sneaking around the hospital. I went looking around for Trevor once more.

I finally found him near the exit.

" I thought you were never coming" Trevor laughed.

" well I would have been here sooner if you had told me where you were." I teased.

Trevor's face suddenly went blank. I looked to where he was looking and I gasped. He had found out that I was wanted. And he knew exactly why.

**ok well this has been an excited chapter but I must warn u ur on an adventure that goes haywire….. Maybe o_O elo shout outs to totsy my pichu! And a shout out to the famous angie! You peoples have heard bout angie (Angelina) in my other stories ****J *~ party hat. Anyways shout outs done. J ps. I just fell ouch! **


	8. Now is not the time for running

~chapter 8~

Shame, that is what I feel. As my eyes fell on the poster I felt horrible. But the worst part is that my eyes fell on two more posters. My heart dropped out of my chest. They were my partners.

On one poster there was my friend Angie, on the other my friend Elizabeth. They were both mischievous girls always looking for trouble. Angie had wavy dark brown hair and dazzling brown eyes, and very tan skin. Elizabeth on the other hand was a pale girl with grey eyes and had long caramel hair.

These two were very spontaneous in what ever they did. Even when they were robbed of their homes and their lives they still were up and going. Elizabeth and Angie (which is short for Angelina) and I, have always been friends and partners in crime. Even if the crime was as little as tripping someone.

To my horror though, my eyes caught a newspaper. I quickly picked it up and read the first page. If my heart could sink any lower it did. I read the article out aloud to myself.

_Caught_

_we have finally caught two of the scandals to the mystery of Lincolns death. Thanks to a young boy named Trevor Inscotio we have caught these varmints. We just have to find one more girl to finish off this gang of blood lust killers. We do not know the name of this girl. But we are hoping that we can get something out of the girls we have already caught. I, Tammie Deco will find the truth. Until then I wish all of you well._

Rage, terror, and fear washed over me. How could the guy that helped me and always made everyone's day bright be someone who caught my two best friends. I mean seriously people I know he was trying to do the right thing but still. Why does everything bad happen to me and my friends. And I cant stand that they would call us blood lust killers. Right about now I wish I could strangle both Trevor and Tammie. But I knew that would just get me in even more trouble.

To my surprise, Trevor suddenly grabbed me by my forearm. Trevor pulled me along to an alleyway. His eyes were filled with fire and tears.

" So you're the one? Huh?" he said in total disgust, " I thought you were just a regular person. Is that why you were running?" he raged. He quickly pulled out his cell phone.

Oh great I thought he is gonna call the cops. I'm totally screwed. And there's no hope in running, they'll just hunt me down. So I am waiting, again for anything. I guess its time to give up I thought.

**Well ppl how is everyone? And oh ya srry 4 the delay Angie wouldn't hurry up and read the last few chapters! Speaking of Angie, she is the new character I was so excited to write this chapter I almost….. Nvm**

**Well who is Elizabeth you ask? Well she is meh! Wat a surprise oh yay! _ well everyone hope ya liked this chapter here is yer sentence for this closing. I am a dork! That was yer sentence.**


	9. Stuck in a cell

~chapter 9~

The wind blew through her hair as she walked towards the police wagon. The air was thick with fog and dread. As she looked over her shoulder she saw the face that used to make her fill with joy. But now that face made her fill with hate.

The drive, to god knows where, was brutal. The most surprising thing about the ride was that there were other criminals in the wagon also. To no one's surprise everyone sat stone faced.

Feeling every pothole and bump in the road ,she looked at her feet, thinking. I Sydney am writing my ninth journal. I'm waiting for one of everyone's fears, prison.

The wagon stopped with a jerk.

" Get out you worthless filth." the police officer yelled. And therefore everyone stumbled out. The prison guards gave a look of disgust to everyone that passed them.

As I got closer to the gate they got more fidgety. I finally passed through the door to find a dozen different hallways going in all directions.

Two guards pushed me away from the other criminals and forced me down a different hallway. Down this hallway there was many cells filled with people. Everyone in the cells were reaching out to us as we passed.

We finally got to my cell, the guards threw me in the cell and crept back to where they came from.

I sat there staring at the wall, wondering, hoping, praying. The wall had been torn apart by earlier criminals.

_Clank,_ _what was that? _I wondered silently. Looking over across the room there was a shadow. As the shadow crept along the edges of the wall, I crept away.

The shadow came dangerously close. _what am I going to do? _I thought. Then, a figure stormed out behind the bench. Before I could do anything it lunged at me, its eyes seething mad, mouth hooked in a snarl. It felt as if time slowed down, but then it hit full fast forward.

The creature stood victorious on top of me. I could barely make out the figure because the light in the cell had grown dim. But still then I knew it was someone or something I didn't want to mess with.

**Ooookkk well this is the 9th chapter. By the way I'm going to try something new to get more viewers **** so if you go on that site and find these chapters u'll be all set to keep reading if u cant get on this site contact me and I'll make copies :P… shout out to Djmachale for writing such good books! BOOKS! OH YEAH AND THE phrase FOR TODAY IS….. Never look A dog in the eyes! Bye**


	10. The light through the darkness

~chap. 10~

Usually when you get lunged at in the darkness of your jail cell the first thing you seem to wonder is _who the heck are they? _well as soon as I saw their face in the dim light I knew who it was.

It of course, was Angie and Elizabeth. I should've known. And what I thought was an angry look was happy looks from both of them. I guess I really overreacted 'bout that. Oh well.

Anyways, when they finally let me up I had to ask them only one question that mattered.

" so what happened after we split up?" I whispered softly. As I said this we all pace around the room.

"well…" Elizabeth finally answered, " Angelina and I had to get through the burning theater before it all crumbled. But so was everyone else, which made it even more difficult." she sat down. "I'll tell ya right here, it was brutal. Everyone was screaming and yelling, children crying, it was chaos! A few minutes into the fire I was not close to the exit at all! I got shoved off to the side and back into the auditorium.

I looked back to find Angelina, but she was no where to be found. It was then that I started to panic. Everything was falling around me. This theater was not going to last long. It was then that I remembered last springs play, and how all the angels came down then disappeared below the stage.

Why hadn't I thought of it before! There was an escape door in the stage. All I had to do was go onto the stage open the latch and go through the escape tunnel. It was the perfect plan. The only flaw, how would I get to the stage? I know I would have to work fast. So I jumped onto a fallen ceiling board. I carefully stepped down from the wooden platform and ran along the aisle way.

I got to the stage just in time. Or so I thought.

Just to top the day off there was a large creak… therefore that meant the curtain and everything with it, was going to come down.

Out of the corner of my eye I detected movement.

I quickly turned my head to find Angelina running my way.

"Angelina! Hurry!", I yelled more then over a thousand times

All I could do was wait for her to get here. The smoke kept on creeping down my lungs slicing them apart with every breath. The fumes were starting to get to my head, suffocating the life right out of me.

Angelina finally climbed onto the stage, and we both leaped through the escape hatch right as the stage gave a creak and came down.

**Well that's it for this chapter people yay! Shout out to Bears are beast for being the first reviewer! Yip yip yippie!**


	11. Elizabeth has lost her marbles

~chpt. 11~

Elizabeth took a deep breath with a puzzled look upon her face. Or as she calls it, her thinking face. She always made this face of thought whenever she finished telling a story, but only stories of deep meaning.

Angelina on the other hand looked stunned and surprised. She was probably getting the after burn realization. Angelina always was eager for any big event, but she wasn't expecting that nightmare.

"B-But.. We couldn't have killed him could we?" Angelina finally stuttered.

"We did", I whispered, "I'm sure of it"

We all stood in awkward silence in the emptiness of our cell.

"well" Elizabeth sighed, "lets get some sleep, we got a big day tomorrow."

"what do you mean?" I questioned.

"didn't you hear?" Elizabeth said softer, "our trial and execution is tomorrow!"

"what?" I screamed

"that's right", Angelina said sounding dreary.

"But we cant die tomorrow!" , I yelled " were only 15 for heavens sake!"

"oh calm down", Elizabeth said, " were not actually getting executed!"

Ok, I thought Elizabeth either lost her marbles or this is just a dream.

She immediately saw my confusion and started to explain…

**Shout out to beware the turtle and bears are beast!**


	12. The truth of the execution

~chapt. 12~

Elizabeth sighed putting on her thinking face again.

Why must she confuse the already confused mind?

It was already bad enough that I had just found her and was wanting to know what happened while I wasn't with her.

It is odd, I thought. It seems as if Elizabeth knows way more than I do, and I hate that. Don't get me wrong I love Elizabeth and all, but I just hate it when she takes the lead. That may sound a smidge selfish, but its just how I am.

Anyways…. Elizabeth started to explain this plan of hers…

"Well Sydney we…" Elizabeth said before I cut her off.

" Who's we?" I questioned lifting an eyebrow.

Elizabeth mumbled under her breath and looked up at the ceiling.

"Ok, the people who we are working with are the same people who were on the mission with us…"

"WHAT?" I screamed not even apologizing for cutting her off again.

"Be quiet" Angelina spoke up "They might hear us."

"Look Sydney I know it seems bad" Elizabeth whispered, "But its gonna' be okay, got it?"

"And just what are they going to do to get us out of this forsaken cell?" I said my mind racing 1,000 miles a minute. Yeah, I thought. That would shut her up!

But it didn't,

"At our execution they will come and show the evidence that we didn't kill Lincoln." She said

"But we did" I said harsher then I meant it to be.

" I've been meaning to tell you Sydney" She said as she squirmed. " We didn't actually kill Lincoln, we were framed."

_WHAT? _I thought. After all that worrying. After all that pain and misery-

For nothing?

NO this can not happen, not after I actually accepted that I killed someone. Not after that shock at the hospital!

_Not after TREVER! _All the pain and the lies for nothing? And Elizabeth finally tells me after all this time that I was FRAMED? That is so unfair on so many levels, level 100 out of ten to be exact!

I suddenly just teared up in the middle of the room.

I don't know why, I don't know how but I just did for some reason.

Elizabeth and Angelina quickly got up to come and comforted me. Angelina took my head and put it in her lap. I cried for a long time. And I will admit it I cried for a _really _long time, But my friends understood and they let me cry.

"I thought you guys were dead" I said shaking and stuttering at every word. "I thought I'd never see you guys again."

And that's how the rest of our day went basically. We finally went to bed after a lot of weeping. And I'm not lying when I say this but everyone cried NOT just me.

No matter how much it seems that way.

The next day Elizabeth explained her whole plan.

And we all understood what was going to happen at the execution tomorrow. This may be weird but I was actually looking forward to the execution. But I'm seriously excited about the plan and everything. Even though it might fail.

But on the bright side, we didn't cry at all today.

Well actually I don't exactly know if the other two cried or not. But I'm pretty sure I didn't.

Anyways the execution is tomorrow and I need to get a ton of sleep for what I have to do. Lets all cross our fingers.


	13. Here come the guards!

~chapt. 13~

Today I woke up in time for the execution. The only reason I did was because Angelina pounced on me and screamed "Time to wake up you lazy hobo."

My response was a sarcastic, "Thanks" and then a sneer. But I actually was sort of happy that she got me up in time. Because if I had not the guards would've dragged me to the execution site.

"ok does everyone know what they're doing?" Elizabeth said with a yawn.

"yes" I said a little irritated. She had been going over our procedures every minute or so. I mean come on Elizabeth we memorized it the last fifteen other times you said it.

We sat there in silence, in the dark, waiting for the guards to come. I would've said something to support everyone, but I am not feeling that confident either.

I'm guessing everyone was so nervous that we all had massive lumps in our throats, making us not allow ourselves to talk.

Three angry guards finally came and unlocked the cell lock aggressively with a bang. I got up nervously and the other two followed my lead. The guards carried with them the old fashioned handcuffs, and the whole ball and chain deal.

So I walked up to them and they both had scared expressions. I couldn't blame them if I had a murderer on my hands I'd be pretty scared also. Anyways when they did this the tension raised higher every second.

Strangely I wanted to hug them, it was almost tempting. It was something about the way that they looked that made me feel welcome and at home. I don't know why I was feeling strangely huggable, because I usually am not.

But this feeling, this feeling was indescribable.

I finally couldn't control it and I ran up and hugged them. At first in my head I was like _mission accomplished!_

But afterwards my victory was awkward.

When I finally stopped hugging the stranger he said

"how did you know it was us?"

I was startled by this question, trying to understand any sense to it. But my mind was totally blank. What was this person talking about? I then dared to take a closer second look at the men.

I gasped in my head but it came out of my mouth.

These people I knew for sure, for a fact looked familiar.

Two of the three were really tall, and the other one scrawny. The two tall ones had bushy brown hair pocking every which way out of there uniform hats. But the scrawny man had black smooth hair that you could barely see out of his hat. The two tall ones had dark emerald eyes, while the scrawny one had pale blue eyes. The two tall men had the exact same features, same ruggedly face, beady eyes, and large mouths that showed up as a thick line.

The scrawny boy, on the other hand, had a smooth face that was tan.

The scrawny boy chuckled, I hate it when people chuckle at times like these. It makes me feel so, so clueless.

It made me feel insecure.

"I'll give you a hint" the boy laughed.

"and what would that be?" I said irritated, not wanting to play his mental mind tricks.

"my name starts with a T" he said giggling like the fool that he is.

My first reaction was surprise, then anger.

He quickly noticed by the expression on my face and took a step back. But he wasn't fast enough, I raised my hand and backhanded that jerk across the face. That's exactly what he gets for sending me to jail. He absolutely HAD to pay, he was going to get a beat down.

I was about to do it again but a hand had grabbed mine and twisted it, hard. I took my hand back and it was limp. Yeah great now I'm gonna have a bruise there.

I looked in frustration to see who had done such a thing and realized it was one of the big tall dudes.

He sneered " oh the kitten has claws now doesn't it." he said to the other tall dude. They both laughed.

He then talked to me "do that again and the execution can be right here, right now." he threatened.

I looked over to Elizabeth and Angelina and they both gave me signals that said _do you know them?_

I signaled back with a simple yes. The guards, at least I think they are, noticed this and one of them stepped in between us while the others handcuffed us.

I later, after they were done handcuffing, was sitting on the cell floor with my hands behind my back. And something I'll always remember happened. Trevor got right up in my face and whispered "I'm winning aren't I?"

Plz people out there review, and subscribe cause that is what keeps me going all this time! Can you believe I'm already on the 13 chapt! Remember do something awesome and you might get on my shout outs! Oh yeah shouts outs to Lauren wagner my buddy! Shes my buddy she has been my buddy and she always will be!

O_O saying for the chapt. "don't get in moving vans only get in moving vans when they're still!


	14. Miss Emerald Eyes

~chapt. 14~

That jerk, I thought! How did that son of a, even get here? More importantly, who let him in? And at the time, where was he? I was so confused I was almost dragged out of the cell door. But Angelina quickly screamed "Is your brain still there Sherlock?" Which of course grabbed my attention. But also filled my head with more questions. Why was she so happy? But what I really wonder is why Elizabeth was giving me an ice cold hard stare. And if your on the end where the stare is directed toward you, you know she's serious.

I quickly got up and shook off the person who was dragging me, and noticed a new person in the room crouched in the corner next to where Angelina was sitting handcuffed. I noticed almost instantly that it was a girl just by the way she dressed. Her hair was long, and black ,and looked really smooth and silky- and overlapped her face. Since her hair was overlapping her face I couldn't tell what her face looked like, but besides that she was seriously fit and tan.

I got back to reality and I looked down realizing **I** haven't changed my clothes or took a shower in a long time. So I probably just looked like an insane hobo to everyone. I sighed, wishing I took a shower or got new clothes at the hospital. Everyone didn't tell me just to spare my feelings, But feelings not spared.

I dragged my feet over the bumpy ground to the corner where they were, and kneeled down. Angelina slightly smiled and the girl turn her head to face me.

This girl had big emerald eyes, a long slender face, a small mouth and looked about the same age as me. I admit it, she was down right one of the prettiest people I had ever seen! Her eyes were so mesmerizing I soon noticed my mouth was hanging open.

"H-hi" I stuttered. The girl stood up and so did I.

She reached out her hand to shake mine, and I took it, I didn't even noticed that her hand was in fact shaking mine because it was as light as a feather. I looked back into her welcoming eyes and found warmth.

"Hello", she said in a smooth soft voice. I was so mesmerized by her eyes I forgot that I was still shaking her hand. I loosed my grip and let go of her hand. I blinked a couple of times then stepped back. Dang, I must look like such an idiot just staring at her wide eyed.

She eyed me up and down and circled me a couple of times. Her face didn't show the slightest emotion the entire time. But it didn't matter I knew I 'd find out about her later. I looked over to Angelina and she smiled. Again, why was she so happy? The thought of Angelina reminded me that Elizabeth was in the room also. I turned to face Elizabeth and she was glaring at the girl.

I could tell by the way she was glaring, and snarling, that she had built up hatred inside.

The girl finally stopped circling me and walked over to me and kicked me square in the stomach. I toppled over, shocked by the sudden pain. This girl was little but she sure knew how to kick! I looked up at the girl and found out that she was looking down at me, almost like she was observing me. She scoffed softly, this girl was already starting to tick me off. I got up and my stomach still aching, and screamed " What the hell was that for?"

The girl said firmly but softly " I see you're angry. Pain is only but a feeling, you arrogant child. And now your anger blurs what you must do. If you must attack me you must. But it will only be a try, and you'll not succeed."

No wonder Elizabeth was glaring at her with dislike! This girl was freakin' talking in riddles and tales! What kindof freak of nature play with the mind like that? This girl made no sense, and I already hated her after a few minutes! I was frustrated that she was so calm. Just standing there not even acting like what just happened, happened.

I know I was going the wrong way with this but I charged. I was mad and wanted pay back. I didn't even think about my stomach hurting and just went for it. I was like a bull targeting there prey and destroying it! Once I got close to her I raised my fist ready to punch the shit out of her, but she did the most profound thing I've ever seen. She took my fist, rose me in the air and threw me down back on the hard concrete floor.

I screamed then I did one of the rare things I never do, cry. IT HURT LIKE HA-ELLL! My back felt as if it was on fire! A rough hand grabbed my arm and lifted me up on my feet. I was getting ready for a beat down when I was embraced in a hug. I rubbed my eyes to make sure it was her, and it was. And I felt the same warmth as I did before. It was then that I panicked, this could be a trap. I felt so stupid for even thinking for a second that she would turn on me.

And it in fact was a trap, she quickly had taken a knife out of her belt and sliced open my arm. My vision quickly started to blur and I fell over. I looked down at my arm to find blood, and lots of it! I heard the faint rushing of foot steps and looked over to where they were coming from. The girls face was then suddenly looking at mine, and she was still calm. I saw the girl take a syringe an plunge it deep into the wound. I heard faint screaming in the back round and soon noticed it was my own self screaming.

The girl finally took the syringe out with it full of blood. The sight of blood was sickening. My vision and the pain was lessening slowly. I tried to get up but her rough hands forced me to lie back down. It was then that I noticed Elizabeth and Angelina's faces hovering next to the girls. I looked at Elizabeth trying to make out her facial expression and she looked confused. I looked to Angelina and she was also puzzled. I then looked at both of their arms and they were covered in bandages. I finally looked at the girl who was now bandaging my arm. She seemed pretty focused.

When she finally rose she gave me a hand. I didn't want to take anymore chances so I got myself up without her help. When I stood up I looked down again and there was blood everywhere. I rose my head up to look at Angelina for an explanation. Angelina walked over and whispered in my ear " she was causing a distraction she's going to help us out of jail. It's ok Sydney don't panic. Everything is going to be all right!" I nodded in response and looked at the girl.

She walked closer to me and said " Hi I'm Courtney, I'll be taking you to the guillotine." and then she winked and walked out the cell "well aren't you coming?" she yelled over her shoulder.

And so I ran down the cell hallway to catch up.

**I hoped you loved this chapter! Because I did! Also remember to review! Review people review I tell you O_O I'm serious if you don't review I'll die! Not even an exaggeration people! And this new character is based on my favorite fan fiction author, sunshinegirl09! Thnx sunshine oh yeah and mustache man :{ lol inside joke!**


	15. Join The Club

~Chapter 15~

Ok, so were heading towards the guillotine. All I was told was to stand there and at the last second pull out a knife and cut the rope in the person's hand. Simple right? No, there are guards remember.

And just to annoy me Courtney said I got a special guillotine because my head was to big to fit in the one they had. I had to listen to these kind of jokes all the way there. But I do have to say it was pretty funny when she acted like one of the guards and huffed " just put your head in the hole and shut it. I have to go home to pop my pimples." At least she killed all my nerves on the way there, because if I got there and I was scared we would be screwed.

Well when we did all get there it seemed as if the whole town had gathered around. And in the middle of the crowd three wooden guillotines. As if robots, everyone turned to face us. In front of us was a dirt path to the center where the guillotines were.

The guards shoved us a little to make us move, and so we dragged our feet up the dirt road to the death traps. I'm just glad they didn't choose something more brutal. And considering that the guillotine is a pretty brutal device that's saying something. I'm just glad they didn't include the rack or the brazen bull those would hurt!

We climbed up the steps to the little execution stage with our heads down, feet dragging, and our eyes taking in every moment. I took a closer look at the guillotines and noticed a basket on the other side. Oh yes, we wouldn't want to have our head rolling into the crowd, sheesh. And to make me even more nervous there was dried blood already caked to the head hole… or is it called that? I don't know, but it will be head hole for now.

When we were all in our places the executer said in a booming voice, " These three 15 year old girls are here today to be executed for the murder of Abe Lincoln." The crowd didn't seemed surprised at this, only very sad. " At dawn these three will lie dead giving peace to our world." Geez they're acting as if were some kinda demons. Now we just have to wait until dawn and then we will, to them, be dead. But that isn't how it's gonna go.

When it was time a big bell rang that was as loud as an elephant. Everyone seemed to sit on the very edge of their seats, except everyone was standing. The executer walked up and told the rope people something that I couldn't quite catch, well when he was done he walked up to me and seethed "today you die, you demon" Was he crazy did he actually think we were demons? I just laughed evilly and seethed back " I will never die" I know it was to much but he thought we were demons I might as well have fun and scare him. He looked taken aback as if my words actually pushed him. He shouted " this women is a witch! She has the spirit of a demon, an evil soul as black as coal! She is a witch! And so are the others!"

didn't expect this but I was fine with him yelling nonsense. The crowd stood dead silent to where you could hear the heartbeat of the person next to you. Then from the corner of my eye I saw someone running to the front of the crowd. Everyone glared at her mostly because she was my mother. And after that last announcement they probably just see her as a witch's mother, which meant she was a witch herself. I really didn't want to involve her in this. She looked at me with tear stained eyes. I looked up at her slowly, the crowd was holding their breath, waiting.

" I'm sorry that this happened" I whispered to her.

She kneeled down and touched the ground. Sobs arose from her lips. " I will always be grateful and proud of you" she barely spoke, " No matter what" She looked up at me and smiled a sad smile.

I heard a gun shot from the right of me. I looked over and timed slowed. The mayor had pulled out a shotgun and shot it. The bullet soared through the air flying towards my mother. It tore through her chest like it was butter. Time caught up with me and my mother fell to the ground. She had I surprised look on her face. " Thank you" she whispered, " I'll always love you, forever" and her eyes slowly closed. The guards went down in front of the guillotines and lifted her off the ground, blood pouring from her wound.

I just watched silently, waiting. " Ok now lets proceed" The mayor hissed. "Guards you know what to do" he said and then walked away. The guards moved to the ropes. I glanced over to the others and they gave the ok sign. The guards pushed us to the ground. I looked up to the guard and noticed fear in his eyes.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and focused on what I was about to do. I slowly stood up and got up in the guards face. The guard panicked and pulled out a knife and held it to my neck. I moved my hand to my pocket where my knife was hidden. I reached my hand in my pocket and got a good grip on the handle. I glanced to the others and they had done the same. I had to act fast for this to work. I quickly brought my knife out and held it against his neck. He stiffened, and that was my chance. I brought my foot to his hand that was holding the knife. The knife fell down to the ground and I cut the rope to the guillotine. The blade flew down the guillotine to the bottom and clattered to a stop.

Backup guards came rushing up the stage. I turned to face them. I looked over to Elizabeth and Angelina to see they had their knifes up to their executors necks also. Elizabeth finally spoke " Let us go or these three die"

The guards looked stunned but eventually made a path for us. We walked down the stairs to the ground. I backed up facing the guards. I looked around to find Courtney motioning us over to the woods. We quickly retreated to the woods, with our knifes still up to the executors necks. When we made it there Courtney was waiting with bags for each of us to carry.

Courtney pulled out some rope and tied the executors hands and feet together. She looked in their eyes and whispered, " Good acting guys, but people are still watching so keep it up" Courtney then led us into the forest until we couldn't hear town activity any longer and the sky was pitch black.

Angelina set her bag on the ground and moaned, " My feet hurt, can we rest for the night?"

" Yeah" Elizabeth chimed in " can we?"

Courtney set down her bag and started rummaging through it. " I guess that's a yes" I yawned. Courtney nodded allowing us to rest. I gathered up some sticks and twigs and dry grass and started a fire. It took a long time but it was worth the warmth. I brought my knees to my chest and glanced over at Elizabeth and Angelina, they were already fast asleep. I looked over to Courtney, she was talking to the guards. They glanced over to me a couple times before Courtney finally walked over and crouched next to me.

Courtney's face was covered In the light from the fire making her facial expression easier to see. I turned to face her, my knees still against my chest. I repeated the day in my head a couple of times before we made the fire. I had brought my mother into this and she didn't come back out alive. Her face flashed into my mind saying her last words, she whispered " Thank you. I'll always love you, forever" and that's when her eyes had closed.

Courtney patted me on the back saying " I lost my parents to, so have those two" she said pointing to Elizabeth and Angelina " join the club" she sighed.

**Welp that's it for today, give me some feedback on why you liked it or why you didn't. and tell me what you think will make the story better. And guess what was in this chapter… PLOT BUILDUP! that's why it took me a while to write dis one :P love ya ****J**


End file.
